


Just Desserts

by dicktrickle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Derogatory Language, Food Kink, Hair-pulling, Human Furniture, M/M, Restraints, Top Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicktrickle/pseuds/dicktrickle
Summary: Hanzo learns a valuable lesson: Never get between a cowboy and his macaroni





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bon apple tit :B

_Ping!_

Looking up from the stove, McCree looked down at his phone, frowning as he read the text message he had just received.

“For the love of…” He stirred the milk in, refusing to respond to _that_ text at this particular moment. As he moved to add the butter, his phone let out another _ping_ , another message from his beloved lighting up the screen.

“Hanzo, I swear to god…” Picking up the phone, McCree read the first message he had ignored, annoyed to find ‘wyd’ as its only content. He grumbled as he continued onto reading the newest text, eyes rolling and mouth pulled taut as he read and reread it.

**Hanny Bee:**

_handcuff me to your bed_

Finally releasing a heavy sigh, McCree looked over at his softly steaming macaroni, holding the gaze for a few seconds before he set to respond to the text.

**You:**

_Why you trying to make me horny_

_Bitch you know I’m making macaroni_

He smirked at the screen, slamming the phone down before he moved to grab the pot by the handle and a cork base. As he went to grab a fork from the drawer, his phone went off _again_. He groaned loudly as he twirled where he stood to reach his phone, eyebrows raising as his eyes skimmed the text on the screen.

**Hanny Bee:**

_you’d rather eat macaroni_

_than let me smash_

 

**You:**

_Baby I’m hungry_

_I’ll tear that ass up later_

_xoxo_

 

**Hanny Bee:**

_:(_

 

**You:**

_Gimme 5 minutes, meet me in the room_

He grabbed his food and took a seat at the kitchen table, fully intending to eat it all before making his way upstairs. “He can wait,” and with that said, set to lift a forkful of macaroni. Before he took his first bite, a thought occurred to him. A quick glance around assured him that he was alone, and as he moved to the utensil drawer, he set his plan into motion.

\--------

_Shlip_

“You know, this macaroni actually came out pretty good.” McCree spoke between bites, mouth stuffed full by a heaping bite of mac and cheese.

_Shlip_

He scooped up another clump, pulling it close to his mouth before he stopped.

“Do you want some, sweet pea?”

Bound and gagged, Hanzo could do nothing but shake his head at the question, body heaving with every strained breath.

“Didn’t think so.” He moved to take another scoop, this time aiming his spoon towards a stiff nipple. “You’ve learned well,” he spoke between chewing, licking the spoon clean, “not to get between me and my macaroni, haven’t you honey?”

_Shlip_

Another spoonful, this time from around Hanzo’s navel, caused his entire body to shudder, goosebumps breaking out across his arms and chest. Heavily lidded eyes blinked away tears, muffled groans escaping through McCree’s belt.

“Oh? Do you want some after all, sweetness?” McCree’s voice was sharp, its rough edges nearly as sharp as the blade of the spoon he dug into Hanzo’s hip, drawing thin lines amongst the excess cheese. “Here baby,” he said as he lifted the spoon to Hanzo’s mouth, “eat up.”

Cheese oozed onto the leather strap, smearing Hanzo’s cheeks and nose while he struggled against it. More whimpers passed through the gag as a few tears fell from his eyes. Hanzo exhaled loudly, catching McCree’s gaze with fire in his own eyes.

“Now look at yourself, honey, making a mess.” McCree quickly set aside the spoon, having found his fill for the time being. “Let’s get you cleaned up, shall we?”

Before Hanzo could hum his praises, McCree grabbed his head, pushing his face as close to Hanzo’s own, nothing but a breath separating them. Maintaining eye contact, McCree licked a stripe of cheese off of the leather strap, tongue digging in harshly against its ridges. He placed a soft kiss on Hanzo’s cheek, moving back to look at the spread before him: Hanzo’s eyes glistening with unshed tears of frustration, both sexual and not; tacky, sticky cheese-drenched skin, smeared from Hanzo’s chin down to his hipbones.

“Time for dessert.” McCree smacked his lips, gulped, and licked another long stripe across Hanzo’s chest, moving from one nipple to the other, ignoring the muffled scream that erupted from Hanzo’s gag.

\------

“Han…” Movement from beneath McCree stilled him, forcing him to catch his balance before starting again. “Han, hold still real quick, I’m putting on the finishing touches…”

Nodding, Hanzo complied-- as much as he could in his current position. The force of McCree’s relentless hips pushed into his own, pressing him down against the bed onto his hands and knees. Hanzo panted against the sheets, every inhale bringing in the sickly sweet smell of chocolate syrup and vanilla ice cream.  

“You’re-- you’re not making it, any-- any easier for me, Jess--” A rough yank to his hair stopped him mid-sentence, neck pulled to the side, taut against his shoulder.

“Shush, hon, shhhh. You know plates can’t talk. Just give me another second.” Another second had McCree placing a thick slice of cake on Hanzo’s upper back, cradled between his straining shoulder blades. A large scoop of ice cream quickly followed, melted cream dripping onto Hanzo’s trembling skin, rivulets forming between the deep crease in the center of his back. Another shudder passed through him, another wave of goosebumps breaking out, but McCree stayed still, watching the full body tremble beneath him.

“Well now… don’t you make a gorgeous treat.” His smirk was clearly audible, the deep timber eliciting a moan from Hanzo, another shiver coursing down his spine. A flutter of movement off to the side distracted Hanzo from the sound of a Zippo lighting up, soft candlelight shining above him for a moment before quickly disappearing.

“It ain’t a cake if there’s no candle, right babydoll?” McCree chuckled as he watched Hanzo feverishly nod, Adam’s apple dipping, an exaggeration from the angle of his neck. Sweat spotted Hanzo’s face and back, the light from the cake candle glistening off of every inch of skin.

Tangling his hand in loose black hair, McCree pulled Hanzo’s head further back, craning himself to the side to gently nibble an ear. He trailed his fingers from Hanzo’s hair to the nape of his neck, stopping briefly to whisper, “Let’s ice this cake, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](http://kingrepulsive.tumblr.com/post/158288579028) [Thanks kingrepulsive ❤️]
> 
> If you guys know me, you know I have a thing....with food and eating...... OTL  
> It's been a while since I've written anything, so I may be rusty! Please be gentle orz
> 
> As always, let me know if you find any errors, tone changes, etc!
> 
> Come talk to me on [my tumblr!](https://squelchsquelch.tumblr.com)
> 
> Come talk to me more on [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/invizidick)
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
